


A Demon's Smile

by moricad



Series: Cross Your Heart [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chigasaki Itaru has a Big Dick, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: Time passes, seasons change, but more certain than anything Kazunari knows he will always love Itaru.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Chigasaki Itaru
Series: Cross Your Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	A Demon's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6/6 of my Cross Your Heart series. Thank you for reading!

The cool spring breeze ran through Kazunari’s straw-like hair, gently whipping it around as white petals danced around his face. He smiled, leaning over the clear blue canals, supporting himself on the concrete barrier. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered to nobody in particular.

“ _Is it?_ ” a teasing voice from close to his ear whispered. Kazunari knew better than to turn around, to reach back, to expect him to be there next to him. 

“Why do you only speak up to tease me? Totes unfair.” Kazunari pouted and was met with only silence. He wasn’t surprised.

Carefully he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the view. His fingers idly strummed against his messenger bag, debating on whether or not to pull out his sketchbook. No, there was more to see still. Kazunari pulled out his tourist map, and frowned in contemplation before he started walking on his way.

Spring always reminded him of Itaru and it hurt. His hand automatically reached under his baggy brown cardigan, under Itaru’s soft pink t-shirt to grab at the delicate silver chain he always wore.

On the chain, there was a singular, simple silver ring that Kazunari gently brought to his lips as he walked.

Twenty years… It’s been twenty years since Itaru made him bind him into this ring. As long as Itaru was enclosed within, it allowed Kazunari to keep his wits and utilize Itaru’s powers of immortality. As long as he wore Itaru… he could remain himself forever.

The Kazunari from the past… the one recovering weakly in the hospital bed those twenty years ago… he didn’t want this. He was angry he was tricked. The sooner he died, the sooner Itaru was free. Itaru valued his freedom and selfish lifestyle above all else, so why did he make Kazunari cage him away?

But looking at the silver ring spinning gently as he walked, he understood why. This was better than living life without Itaru: he felt his presence, he could hear his voice, and occasionally… he even allowed him to call him forth from the ring. Itaru’s feelings were locked away deep within his heart, but Kazunari felt like he must have felt something similar to how he felt in these moments.

When was the last time he saw him…? Kazunari frowned, the deep wrinkles under his eyes a permanent remnant of his dangerous fight with addiction, not from age. Physically he still wasn’t a day over 25. He unlocked his phone and looked at his calendar, it’s been a few months since he’s seen him.

Sighing quietly, Kazunari made his way to St. Mark’s Square. Suddenly there was a burning sensation from Itaru’s ring.

“ _Where do you think you’re going?”_

Kazunari laughed. Something similar happened when they were in Germany. “I’m going to the Basilica, duh.”

“ _No way.”_

“Aww, Itarun’s awfully talkative now~” Kazunari casually placed his phone up to his face. He stood out enough already for being and speaking Japanese; he didn't want crazy to be added to the list in these crowded streets. The less attention he drew the better.

“ _We’ll both burn. Don’t you remember the whole: I, Miyoshi Kazunari, renounce holy and spiritual blah blah blah so that I can have hot wedding sex with my demon boyfriend?_ ”

“That is totes not how it went, Itarun!” Kazunari’s free hand came up to his burning face, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I’m just going to draw it from a distance, we’ll be fine!”

Silence. Kazunari continued with his plans, finding a seat in the square far off from the grand cathedral. Even at this distance though… Kazunari felt himself begin to sweat. Each glance at the building was painful, almost like looking at the sun. The ring ever near his heart was twitching with each pencil stroke he made.

 _Maybe Itarun was right…_ Kazunari eventually put his half finished sketch book away and shakily pulled out his phone. He quickly snapped a few reference pictures and got up and stumbled on his way.

“ _We’ll be fine, huh?_ ” A tired voice whispered into the back of his skull.

Kazunari was suddenly too exhausted to bother with the banter. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“... _No._ ”

Kazunari sighed, finding his way to the nearest cheap hotel and checking in for the night, the rest of the day suddenly turning into a wash. 

Showered, comfortable, and fed, Kazunari lazily stretched out on the bed to his small hotel room. 

He missed Itaru so much. He idly spun the cool metal ring in his fingers, running this thumb over the delicate engraving inside the band.

“Hey, Itarun. Let’s hang out for a bit.”

Silence.

“Pleaaaase~ It’s totes been way too long.”

Silence.

“I just… I love you so much.”

“ _... and I love you. That’s why I can’t._ ”

Itaru said those three words so easily now that he was sealed away. Just once Kazunari wished he could watch them fall directly from between his trembling lips.

“It’s not that big a deal… my life isn’t worth living without being able to hold you close… I’d have rather you let me die.” Kazunari sighed and let the ring fall to his chest. Ruthless, cutting, unfair words from a pained heart.

This was always made into such a big deal. Itaru never wanted to come out of the ring. Whenever he came out, that was the time when Kazunari would begin to age, and there was always the chance of his mind regressing. He could only use Itaru’s magic like this, after all. Every hour, every minute, every second… Itaru said they were too precious for Kazunari to throw away so readily just for a few moments with him.

It was like a prison in many ways. His friends, his family, his career path, his hometown, they were all tossed away so easily at the price of staying young. Itaru only saw Kazunari, the only person that he has ever loved, and wanted to desperately keep him around for as long as he could. Everything else seemed irrelevant to him.

Itaru really didn’t understand the human heart at all, did he? But… he was a demon, so why would he? Kazunari couldn’t find it in his heart to truly blame him. After all, he wasn’t sure he’d feel any differently if their positions were reversed.

“Itarun, if you don’t come out, then I’ll force you out~” Kazunari teased, but was still met with resolute silence. “Hmmm… if I force you out, won’t you need me to recite the spell so you can go back in? I wonder if I even would…”

The ring began to faintly glow pink and Kazunari found himself smiling that his gambit worked yet again. Suddenly Itaru was before him, wearing the slim black capris and blue t-shirt from their old bedroom, two decades ago. He was as handsome as always. Seeing him and being able to touch him, _that’s_ what filled the painfully empty hole inside of Kazunari’s heart.

“What do you want, Kazunari?” Itaru looked annoyed, until he noticed Kazunari’s eyes welling up with tears. “Whoa… hey… what’s wrong?” His face immediately softened as his hands gently cupped Kazunari’s face.

“You’re… such an idiot, Itarun,” Kazunari blubbered, tears now rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t… don’t you ever miss this…?”

“Kazunari… of course I do. But seeing you live your life from inside the ring is enough for me…” Itaru gently began to kiss away the tears. 

“It’s not enough for me, Itarun! It’s not!” Kazunari’s tears wouldn’t stop. Itaru gently laid him back on the bed and lied next to him, Kazunari burying his face in Itaru’s scent as he sobbed. “Even if I know you’re there… I get so lonely…”

Itaru said nothing, simply letting Kazunari cry himself to sleep into his chest.  
  


Kazunari awoke. How many hours later was it? It was dark out now… but he was still in Itaru’s strong arms. So… it couldn’t have been that long, right? Itaru wouldn’t still be here if it was. He wouldn't be so careless to let Kazunari waste his time like this.

His mind began to cloud as he wiped the dry crust from his eyes. His body began to ache as he moved. _Itarun…_

His lover laid on his back, gently snoring. Kazunari gently broke free from his arm, sitting up next to him. _Itarun…_

Kazunari’s hands gently ran through mousy hair as he slowly leaned over to press a kiss to Itaru’s lips. Itaru’s eyes fluttered open as he groggily returned the sloppy kiss. Then, a firm hand began to push Kazunari away.

“I should return.”

“Itarun… please, stay with me a little longer.” Kazunari’s nose began to crinkle. Why was it suddenly beginning to feel so dry? “It’s… been a long time, right?”

Itaru looked away bashfully. “You know as long as I’m in the ring, my meters don’t need those reinforcements.”

“We haven’t… for the past… 4 times I’ve seen you? The past year?” Kazunari tried to fight off the chills wanting to run up and down his back. His fingers fumbled clumsily as he desperately tried to undo the button of his nightshirt.

Itaru’s eyes went wide with fear and hurt as pained words rolled off his lips, “... I shouldn’t have gone AFK.”

What did that mean? Kazunari frowned. _Itarun… is here to spend time with me, so… why would that be too long? It totes wasn't nearly enough..._

Wait, this way of thinking was wrong. Kazunari gripped his head, tugging on handfuls of straw-like hair as he breathed deeply. This feeling was familiar. It was painful. “Itaru… I’m sorry. I’m hanging on, I promise,” Kazunari’s words tumbled from between trembling lips. “I won’t let my time with you go to waste… so please, just a little longer.”

Itaru sat up and took Kazunari in his arms. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Is that really what _you_ want, Kazunari?”

“I… do. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us… a lot...” That was true right? He’s been thinking about Itaru a lot lately. It wasn’t just tonight that he wanted to be held close. The pins and needles slowly returning to his fingers and toes meant nothing. They didn’t change his heart, right?

“Okay. I’ve… really missed you too. Lay down for me.”

Kazunari’s body listened all too readily, before he could even process what was going on. As he looked up at Itaru, a fog was dispersing as his horns and tail appeared. A thick leather collar adorned his neck, scant boxer briefs on his waist already tenting dangerously. Kazunari giggled, causing Itaru to frown.

“Sorry Itarun! I haven’t seen something so simple from you in a while…” Kazunari teased, the chills from his back now rolling into sweat. “But it still looks fab!”

Itaru smiled. “Maybe I’m just lazy from being hungrier than I thought.” _Maybe more comfortable with me now than you care to admit~_ Kazunari mused silently to himself.

Kazunari calmed his jittery hands down and managed to undo his shirt buttons as Itaru slipped off his underwear below. He was hard already, huh? Well, Itaru does have that effect on him, he shouldn't be surprised.

 _Because Itarun…_ Kazunari bit down on his lip, waiting for the incubus to get started. Instead of going down on him, he instead found the mysterious swirling eyes rising up and meeting his own. 

“Are you with me still?”

“Yeah…” Kazunari managed to say despite the silencing anticipation rattling through his bones.

“As long as you stay with me, we’ll do something special, okay?”

“Is… that a smart idea?” Kazunari frowned, despite his body screaming for him to readily agree.

“Has any of the past 22 years been?” Itaru smirked playfully, the gold glinting in and out of his eyes.

Kazunari stuck his tongue out with a playful wink. “You’ve totes got me there!”

A soft smile. “This will be the last raid for a while though, okay? I’ll be sad otherwise.”

Kazunari sighed and nodded sheepishly. He was beginning to ache so badly, so what else was there to do but to agree? Maybe Itaru would at least still come hang out with him again soon. He could hope for at least that much.

Itaru smiled and leaned down to kiss Kazunari, the blonde eagerly licking at his lover's lips for more. A frown as the demon pulled away, a playful shrug from Kazunari. Itaru rolled his eyes and came back in to continue the kiss. This time, Kazunari held his tongue back, letting Itaru set the pace.

However, his hips were no longer under his control as they needily rubbed up against Itaru’s groin. _Itarun… feel so good… please, Itarun…_

Itaru’s tongue finally slipped in between his lips. Something thin and warm was wrapping around his throbbing cock. _His tail…?_ Kazunari moaned into his partner as his mouth was explored.

Soon, Itaru’s lips pulled away, saliva dripping down onto Kazunari’s flushed face.

“Still here, Kazunari?” He felt Itaru’s eyes seriously focused on his own. But… why?  
  
“Itarun…?” Kazunari muttered. What was going on?

“Kazunari, answer me properly if you want to fuck me.”

The tail tightened its grip around his cock as it continued to stroke. _Answer for Itarun…_ “I’m… here, Itarun. You just feel really… great… sorry…” That’s right, Kazunari had to stay himself.

Itaru beamed down at him and lovingly nuzzled into his neck. “You’re so good, Kazunari. Let me reward you,” Itaru whispered through his smile before planting kisses along Kazunari’s neck.

Gently, Itaru’s tail lined up Kazunari’s cock with his entrance and ever so slowly he began to lower himself down. 

Kazunari let out a low rolling moan as he bottomed out inside of Itaru. “Try not to finish too fast, alright?” Itaru’s eyes swirled beautifully, with what Kazunari could have sworn was all the colors of the Venice sunset. 

“I’ll try, Itarun.” Kazunari’s dick was already pounding painfully as Itaru’s walls squeezed around him. Slowly, Itaru leaned forward and began to gently roll his hips. Kazunari already found himself quaking and gasping for air at Itaru’s slow, steady pace.

Itaru smirked down at him, eyes lighting up playfully with each slow roll of his hips. “You really do feel so good inside of me,” Itaru whispered, his smirk never falling from his face.

Beneath him, Kazunari trembled with each soft moan that breathily left his lips, forehead beading sweat as his face and chest began to flush. 

_Not too fast… not too fast…_ Kazunari clamped down on his bottom lip and decisively moved a hand in between him and Itaru, grabbing his partner’s lengthy erection. Itaru’s eyes widened as he licked his lips from above. 

Kazunari needed his mind somewhere other than the slow, pleasurable drag of Itaru’s insides against his dick. He pressed Itaru’s member against his stomach as he moved his other hand to start rolling the sensitive head between his palm and stomach.

Itaru began to moan and arch his back above him. Kazunari didn’t have to last as long if Itaru didn’t... The blonde needily licked his lips as Itaru’s devilish countenance came undone above him: rosy hues spreading to his cheeks and a twitching, agitated tail found itself pulling desperately at its master’s thick leather collar.

Kazunari slammed his hips up into Itaru during his next descent downwards, nearly causing himself to spill over. Itaru’s eyes went wide with surprise as he crashed his lips down against his partner’s. 

Kazunari gave into the greedy, lust filled kiss. Tongues reached out for each other indiscriminately, uncaring as to whether their mouths were actually in contact or not. Itaru’s hips began to bounce faster, the tight and quick stimulation finally causing Kazunari to spill over without warning.

Itaru moaned into his neck, begging him, “Please, don’t stop! Let me cum on your dick!” Kazunari’s own peridots went wide at the selfish request, continuing to pump his orgasm into Itaru as he furiously increased the rolling motion of his palm over Itaru’s head.

Within moments Itaru arched and came with an anguished cry. Kazunari saw white seed begin to cover his stomach, a few overly enthusiastic spurts reaching his chest. Itaru quickly dismounted and fell forwards next to Kazunari, his body rolling through his aftershocks. Kazunari, fighting for his own consciousness, quickly rolled over and laid his head on his lover’s chest.

“It’s… been a while, huh?” Itaru breathily asked next to him. 

“Mhm… too long,” Kazunari answered through a yawn. “Can you see me off to sleep before you go?” Desperately, he grabbed Itaru’s hand as if he really was about to disappear for the final time.

He looked up at Itaru’s expression expecting to be met with a pained or annoyed look. Instead there was a soft smile as a hand reached down to tuck his hair behind his ears.

“Of course, my dearest. But let’s get you cleaned up first.”

Kazunari looked so peaceful while he slept. His eyelashes always fluttered so beautifully as he dreamed, and tonight was no exception.

Itarun slowly slipped his arm out from under Kazunari and made his way over to the messenger bag on the desk. Two changes of clothes, a sketchbook, a watercolor pad and a small palette of paints, a blue journal from darker days… At the very bottom he found what he was looking for: the small pink notebook that Kazunari left for him.

Every time he manifested he made it a point to read a single page and leave a note on the facing blank page. Kazunari always looked so forward to his responses, so he couldn’t fail him now. He flipped to the next one, not even a quarter of the way through the small book.

Sometimes it was art. Cute drawings of them together or places Kazunari would like to see with him. Sometimes it was literature. An old, musty poem from the long dead that Kazunari felt encapsulated his current feelings. A clumsy original piece that Kazunari agonized over. A letter, describing his undying devotion. Those were always the most embarrassing for Itaru to read.

Today it was simple:

_To my dearest loving husband,_

_No matter what may happen, please remember to smile._

_You’re always your most beautiful when you smile, you know~_

_Forever yours, in this life and the next,_

_Kazu_

This must have been back when things looked really bleak. Man, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks in embarrassment already. Itaru swallowed the sob forming in his throat and wrote his simple response:

_To my elite hubs,_

_It’s not as beautiful as yours._

_Your Itaru_

Then… a small addition before any more of his tears landed on this damned page.

_PS: Play more mobile games for me, I get bored sometimes._

Itaru laughed and wiped his eyes dry, imagining Kazunari’s reaction tomorrow already. He carefully shut the notebook and placed it on top of the bag before making his way back to his love.

Shirt splayed open while laying on his back, Kazunari continued to sleep deeply. Itaru gently ran his fingers over his mark on Kazunari’s chest. Despite everything, Itaru found himself glad he met Kazunari. Otherwise… without his love, who would he be?

Somewhere, faintly in the back of his mind, he remembered having a family. The joys of being on a stage and having a place to belong, but the faces were already muddied and forgotten. Before long, the feelings will be too. The price of a long life… but Itaru wasn’t sad in the slightest. 

He bent over to give Kazunari a quick forehead kiss as he placed the silver ring on his heart, over his mark. As long as he had Kazunari here with him, he would never have to forget this. Itaru placed his hand over the ring, palm feeling the blonde's gentle heartbeat. “Kazunari, I love you,” he whispered as he allowed himself to be pulled back into the ring, the whole time remembering to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good bittersweet ending. Despite the pain they've been through and will continue to endure... the forgotten faces, hopes, and dreams as years go by... they'll always have their love for each other. I hope that it came across and that you enjoyed the series!


End file.
